


Зомби по имени Наполеон Сольный

by kittymara



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илюше Курякину было очень стыдно и неудобно перед остатками человечества, мужественно противостоявшего черной заразе. Особенно его беспокоило, что же скажет мама. Но он ничего не мог поделать и, если честно, даже не пытался. Безграничное чувство любви захватило его целиком и словно океанская волна потащило в темную глубину. В самый центр гигантской кровавой воронки, в которой копошились невиданные монстры. Они были ненасытными. Они клацали острыми зубами, разрывали человеческую плоть на мелкие ошметки и дробили хрупкие кости. Но среди прожорливых чудовищ, жаждущих человеческих мозгов, Илюша встретил вторую половинку, можно сказать, свою судьбу. Он был самый лучший, самый сексуальный и милый до безумия. Единственный и неповторимый зомби по имени Наполеон Сольный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зомби по имени Наполеон Сольный

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Где-то там, в гипотетическом будущем, в далекой российской глубинке.  
> Кроссовер с фильмами «Агенты А.Н.К.Л.» и «Тепло наших тел».  
> Написано по заявкам анонов, просивших текстов про суровых русских зомби.  
> Автор бессовестно упоролся и не скрывает сего постыдного факта. 
> 
> Предупреждения: ау, оос, нецензурная лексика, некрофилии не будет.

Илюше Курякину было очень стыдно и неудобно перед остатками человечества, мужественно противостоявшего черной заразе. Особенно его беспокоило, что же скажет мама. Но он ничего не мог поделать и, если честно, даже не пытался. Безграничное чувство любви захватило его целиком и словно океанская волна потащило в темную глубину. В самый центр гигантской кровавой воронки, в которой копошились невиданные монстры. Они были ненасытными. Они клацали острыми зубами, разрывали человеческую плоть на мелкие ошметки и дробили хрупкие кости. Но среди прожорливых чудовищ, жаждущих человеческих мозгов, Илюша встретил вторую половинку, можно сказать, свою судьбу. Он был самый лучший, самый сексуальный и милый до безумия. Единственный и неповторимый зомби по имени Наполеон Сольный.

Давным-давно, еще до наступления всемирного хаоса, опустошившего землю и наводнившего города стаями голодных мертвяков, Илюша всеми силами души ненавидел этого холеного хлыща. И было за что. Для начала: родители прислали Сольного на перевоспитание к дедушке аж из самой Америки, звездно-полосатый внук обосновался в провинциальном городке на неопределенный срок и принялся беспардонно расшатывать многовековые устои. 

— Что это за мутный хрен? — невежливо поинтересовался Илюша, наблюдая высадку иностранного десанта в их тихом дворе. 

Сольный стоял возле подъезда, весь такой не местный, практически инопланетный, и высокомерно оглядывал окрестности. У его ног в живописном беспорядке валялись многочисленные чемоданы с иностранными наклейками. 

Агрессивная реакция Курякина объяснялась очень просто. С малых лет он был консерватором до мозга костей и очень не любил незапланированные перемены, даже в мелочах. Будь то суп вместо обещанного борща на обед или изменения в школьном расписании. Что уж говорить про какого-то эмигранта из-за океана. Это, можно сказать, настоящее чрезвычайное происшествие. 

— Это внук нашего Петровича, — лузгая семечки, немедленно доложила бабка Татьяна Львовна. — Говорят, связался в Америках с дурной компанией, спровоцировал громкий международный скандал, и ихний мид выслал его из страны с черной меткой в личном деле. Вот что заграницы делают с российской молодежью. Сплошное моральное разложение из-за макдональдса. Илья, у тебя табачок имеется?

— Вот оно что. Значит, нарисовался очередной придурок на наши головы, — задумчиво протянул Илюша, презентовал бабке пару сигарет и отправился на свидание с Галей Тарелкиной. 

Цепкий пристальный взгляд Сольного, услышавшего оскорбительные слова, он предпочел проигнорировать. Как будто кого-то должно волновать недовольство чужака. 

Илюша и не подозревал, что именно тогда и началось форменное безобразие, грозившее перетечь в настоящий апокалипсис. Потому что нельзя быть не нашим таким и не нарваться на пиздюлину. Ведь у заокеанского пришельца были наглые голубые глаза, хищный нос и возмутительная ямочка на мужественном подбородке. И безупречно уложенные волосы, как у какого-нибудь голливудского актера или педика. Разве нормальный пацан станет пользоваться гелем для укладки? Ни за что не станет. А этот наглец не боялся никаких подозрений и, усугубляя накалявшуюся ситуацию, раз в неделю ходил к маникюрше Зое, щеголял бесцветным лаком на ногтях и носил фирменные джинсы, бесстыдно обтягивающие задницу. И высокий рост — он оказался чуть ниже Илюши. И крепкие мускулы, и тяжелые кулаки. В наскоро организованной драке Сольный сумел за себя постоять. Мало никому не показалось. 

— Ну ты... Ну ты ничего такой, реальный пацан. Короче, уважаю, но штаны у тебя все равно пидорские, — сплевывая кровь через разбитую губу, признал главарь местных гопников Рома Козырь и протянул руку. 

— Взаимно, — с легким акцентом, от которого писало кипятком женское население двора, включая самых древних бабуль, ответил Сольный и крепко пожал его руку. — Могу подогнать такие же джинсы за полцены, — неожиданно предложил он. 

— О, это дело. Договоримся, чувак! — нелогично обрадовался Рома. — Поможешь получить скидку у Зои? 

— Да без проблем, — разглядывая порванную рубашку, небрежно ответил Сольный. — Я смотрю, ты соображаешь что к чему. Зоя сделает из тебя настоящую конфетку, от девочек не будет отбоя. 

И они перемигнулись словно два заговорщика. Илюше очень не понравилось их братание, а Козырь сильно изумил своей внезапной метросексуальностью и тягой к западному гламуру, но что можно было поделать? Только пойти на очередное свидание с Галей. Так Илюша и поступил. И еще больше расстроился, потому что Галя вместо того, чтобы слушать об его успехах в шахматном клубе, весь вечер говорила о Сольном. О том, какой он необычный и сексуальный, и голубоглазый, и стильно одетый, и имеет американское гражданство. И все ее подруги хотят иметь с ним серьезные отношения, а медовый месяц лучше провести где-нибудь в Калифорнии. Там круглый год лето, поэтому можно все время ходить в купальнике, и на улицах полным-полно голливудских кинозвезд. Илюша слушал, слушал и не выдержал: вдрызг разругался с Галей. До конца летних каникул они так и не помирились. 

По итогу местные ребята признали Сольного своим в доску, а буквально все девчонки окончательно сошли с ума и решили, что Сольный — идеал мужчины. Но это было еще не самое страшное. Каким-то образом Сольный умудрился стать одноклассником Илюши и на первом же уроке превзошел его в знании английского языка, став новым любимчиком учительницы. Походя отбил девушку, с которой Илюша встречался два года. Почему-то Галя легко забыла клятвы, которыми они обменивались, и кинулась в объятия Сольного, задрав хвост и сверкая пятками. Она, конечно, попыталась оправдать собственное предательство, заявив, что Илюша невнимательный, равнодушный и с ним холодно, как на северном полюсе. Но он не поверил этим смешным отговоркам. Мерзнет она, как же. Правда в том, что Галя купилась на яркую заграничную обертку. И очень хорошо, что это случилось именно сейчас, а не после их свадьбы, к примеру. В общем, надо вычеркнуть предательницу из своей жизни и забыть как страшный сон. В конце концов, он еще встретит нормальную морозоустойчивую девушку с правильными жизненными ориентирами. Затем Сольный легко и артистично, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, обыграл Илюшу в шахматы. И, наконец, случилось то самое, что можно смыть только кровью. Как-то раз, на большой перемене Илюша решил поиздеваться над его дурацким именем, потерпел сокрушительное поражение и сам был выставлен на посмешище. 

— И зачем тебя назвали так странно, малыш? Знаешь, у нас с таким именем проживают в психбольницах вместе с царями и прочими историческими персонажами. Пожизненно проживают, — веско сказал он и бедром толкнул парту, за которой сидел Сольный. 

— Ну да, у меня редкое и необычное имя. Просто папа в свое время слишком увлекался историей наполеоновских войн, — смерив его насмешливым взглядом, небрежно ответил тот. — Но вы можете называть меня Леоном, — обратился он к девочкам и продолжил: — А почему ты все время носишь эту дурацкую кепку, Курякин? Скрываешь раннюю лысину, или лавры Ильича не дают покоя? Или... Даже боюсь предположить, но придется. Может быть, ты у нас большевик? 

Илюша оторопел и не смог достойно ответить. И первый момент был упущен. Почему-то все некрасиво развеселились, поддерживая заезжего иностранца. Громче всех смеялась, конечно же, Галя. 

— Эх, Курякин, Курякин, — укоризненно произнес Сольный и по-хозяйски приобнял Галю. — Нехорошо иметь тайны от коллектива. Это как-то не по-товарищески. Получается, с тобой нельзя ходить в разведку и на блядки. 

Тогда Илюша побагровел и в приступе неконтролируемой ярости перевернул парту, за которой сидел, вальяжно развалившись на стуле, нахальный новичок. Они уже практически сцепились в драке, но в кабинет не вовремя вошла географичка, пригрозила вызовом к директору и отправила Илюшу к доске. Конечно же, он получил двойку, потому что не сделал домашнее задание. 

С тех пор к Илюше прицепилось обидное прозвище Ильич, а Наполеон Сольный стал смертельным врагом номер один. И разрешить затянувшийся конфликт могла только смерть одного из них. Только мучительная и позорная смерть, и никак иначе. Поэтому Илюша составил план мести и усердно оттачивал мастерство: ходил в спортивную секцию и отрабатывал удары на боксерской груше, денно и нощно зубрил английские поговорки и играл в шахматы в клубе. А еще вычеркнул из своей жизни женщин. Все равно они предательницы. Исключение Илюша сделал только для мамы и бабушки, потому что любил их, и теток и двоюродных сестер, потому что они жили в другом городе и не представляли особой опасности.

*********

И у него обязательно получилось бы исполнить задуманное, ведь Курякины никогда не сдаются и не оставляют оскорбления безнаказанными, но неожиданно все полетело в тартарары. По миру прокатился страшный мор, а потом умершие восстали, и начался ад. Неизвестно, что послужило причиной эпидемии: то ли новый ингредиент в составе кока-колы, то ли добавки гмо в составе множества продуктов, то ли зараженная партия черной икры из осетров-мутантов, выведенных на рыбной ферме в Астрахани, а может быть, вирусная телереклама. В общем-то, неважно. Все равно непоправимое уже произошло, назад не отмотаешь. Пока политики обвиняли друг друга в диверсиях и вредительстве, в одночасье обезлюдели города, остановилось производство, рухнула экономика, деньги стали бесполезными разноцветными бумажками, а по улицам и дорогам стали рыскать толпы живых мертвяков.

Те, кому повезло не заразиться, массово бежали в сельскую местность, которую странным образом не затронуло заражение. Среди беженцев оказалось и семейство Курякиных, в срочном порядке покинувшее родной город. Последнее, что Илюша увидел из окна машины, иногда снилось ему в ночных кошмарах. Вокруг скамейки, на которой сидела мертвая Татьяна Львовна в нарядном цветастом платке, кружился не менее мертвый Петрович в странном ритуальном танце. Тельняшка на его груди была разорвана, а чей-то мозг медленно просачивался через его крепко сжатые пальцы и стекал на тротуар. Старички щурили друг на друга блеклые пустые глаза и радостно щелкали окровавленными металлическими зубами, словно вели куртуазную беседу за чашкой чая. Илюша нервно вздрогнул и толкнул бабушку локтем, привлекая внимание. 

— Наконец-то, они вместе, — грустно вздохнув, сказала она. — Хотя бы так. А то ходили и ходили вокруг да около, как подростки. Стеснялись, бедные, позднего чувства, боялись шокировать детей и внуков. 

— И правильно стеснялись, в таком возрасте пора думать о душе, о вечном, а не бегать на свидания, — осуждающе заявила мама. — Посмотрите только на них: пожилые люди, и что вытворяют на глазах у всего двора? А вдруг на них смотрят дети? Ужас! Совсем стыд потеряли!

— Ой, Марина. Молодая ты еще, да глупая. Но когда-нибудь поймешь, что любовь случается в любом возрасте, — отмахнулась бабушка, прослезилась от избытка чувств и промокнула глаза платочком. 

Илюша промолчал, потому что думал о том, куда же подевался Сольный. Где искать этого голливудского упыря и как отомстить. Похоже, возникли непреодолимые трудности. Как же не вовремя случился этот дурацкий апокалипсис. Ведь Илюша находился всего в шаге от исполнения задуманного, и вдруг такой сокрушительный крах всех планов. Хорошо хоть успел сдать егэ и постоять у стены на выпускном вечере, наблюдая, как Сольный танцует со всеми девчонками подряд. Очень хотелось врезать ему пару раз, но классная руководительница зорко бдила за порядком в зале. Поэтому пришлось довольствоваться созерцанием наглого блеска в голубых глазах, смоляной прядью на мраморном лбу и крепкой задницей, обтянутой серыми брюками. Эта чертова задница постоянно мозолила глаза, и в голову лезли странные, почти крамольные мысли. А под конец вечера произошло нечто несусветное. Каким-то образом Сольный незаметно подкрался к нему, прижался возбужденным членом к заднице, бесстыдно потерся и интимно прошептал в ухо: "Ты выглядишь таким одиноким и сексуальным, что очень хочется тебя утешить, большевик". И тогда Илюша понял, что пора уже наконец свершить возмездие, а то нет никакой жизни из-за проклятого американца, потому что зверски стоит член и немилосердно звенят яйца. И теперь все пошло прахом из-за разразившейся эпидемии. 

Приехав в ближайшую деревню, Курякины заняли приглянувшийся дом, заарканили у околицы бесхозную корову Зорьку и пригласили на совместное проживание бродячего кота Ваську. Корова в нынешнее время была необходима для выживания, так как не только давала молоко, но и обеспечивала защиту. Мертвяки почему-то смертельно боялись крупного рогатого скота и обходили деревни стороной. Кот тоже приносил пользу: ловил мышей и здорово снимал напряжение после тяжелого дня, сидя на коленях и громко мурлыкая. Так Курякины стали жить-поживать на лоне природы. Конечно, сначала было как-то дико и непривычно, потому что безвозвратно исчезли все блага цивилизации. Теперь с наступлением темноты они зажигали свечи; таскали воду из колодца и мылись в бане; ходили в гости к соседям и брали книги в сельской библиотеке, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в интернете или перед телевизором. А вот достойной альтернативы ночным клубам пока не появилось, и с личной жизнью у Илюши получилась нехорошая напряженка. Были, конечно, и положительные моменты: он научился доить корову, растапливать печь и печь пироги. Конечно, эти примитивные умения совершенно не удовлетворяли его далеко идущие амбиции. Но, к сожалению, в нынешних обстоятельствах выбирать не приходилось. 

Зато мама неожиданно обзавелась ухажером, который после недели романтических свиданий за околицей в сопровождении строгой дуэньи Зорьки, настойчиво звал замуж. В прежние времена они с инженером Спиваковым работали вместе на заводе, но практически не пересекались, разве что на праздничных корпоративах и субботниках. К тому же, он был женат и имел троих детей. В разгар эпидемии на них напали соседи из квартиры напротив и загрызли насмерть. В тот день Спиваков вернулся из ближайшего магазина с огромной сумкой, набитой продуктами, и увидел, что семьи у него больше нет. Зато кое-кто очень хотел полакомиться его плотью и кровью. Так что пришлось отбиваться от толпы разъяренных мертвяков. Жена Лариса намеревалась выгрызть ему горло; восьмилетние близнецы Ванечка и Петенька пытались впиться острыми зубами в любую часть тела и опрокинуть папу на пол, чтобы беспрепятственно добраться до вожделенного мозга; годовалая Наденька активно прыгала в кроватке, тянула к нему окровавленные ручонки и утробно подвывала; также в нападении участвовали соседи Мироновы, с которыми Спиваковы дружили домами. Спиваков, пожертвовав сумкой, с горем пополам вырвался из окружения, добрался до машины и немедленно уехал из города. Сначала мама исполняла роль жилетки и утешала бывшего коллегу в его личном горе. Однако незаметно, примерно через месяц, их отношения из просто дружеских стали более близкими и перетекли в романтические. Теперь Спиваков приходил на чай трезвый, идеально выбритый, надушенный одеколоном, в начищенной обуви и не с пустыми руками. Он обязательно приносил букетик полевых цветов и какое-нибудь угощение: окаменелые мятные пряники или шоколадные конфеты из сельмага. Бабушка очень симпатизировала ему и советовала маме поскорее ответить согласием, пока никто не перебежал дорогу и не увел перспективного жениха. Но та сомневалась, потому что Спиваков непременно хотел общего ребенка. А какие могут быть дети в наше время? Илюша предсказуемо недолюбливал маминого хахаля, но молчал, потому что она светилась от счастья, каждый вечер прихорашиваясь перед зеркалом. 

У бабушки с личной жизнью получилось еще интереснее. Ее благосклонности добивались сразу два воздыхателя: местный зоотехник Трофим Григорьевич и ее старый приятель Арнольд Витольдович — заслуженный педагог по классу вокала, когда-то работавший в музыкальном училище. Бабушка флиртовала, кокетничала и не торопилась с выбором, держа кавалеров в постоянном напряжении. Илюша подозревал, что ее вполне устраивало мужское внимание в двойном размере. Ведь Трофим Григорьевич снабжал Зорьку дармовым пропитанием и обещал дать лошадей для вспашки огорода. И вообще он был крепкий, очень видный дед, по которому вздыхали все старушки на селе. Арнольд Витольдович был человек совсем другого склада. Он виртуозно играл на душевных струнах: дарил бабушке изысканные букеты цветов, с артистизмом читал стихи Есенина и Маяковского и заставил сельскую музыкальную группу, руководителем которой являлся, разучить песни бабушкиной молодости. 

С каждым днем в заброшенной деревне появлялось все больше новых жителей, и на первый взгляд стало как-то повеселее. В один из вечеров беженцы собрались в доме культуры, путем голосования выбрали представителей исполнительной власти, постановили окружить деревню высоким забором и протянуть по периметру колючую проволоку, в короткие сроки увеличить поголовье коров, а потом устроили танцы с дракой в финале. Подрались, конечно же, Трофим Григорьевич и Арнольд Витольдович с Андреем Петровичем, из-за того, что бабушка улыбнулась ему и приняла приглашение на танец. Они были готовы худо-бедно терпеть существование друг друга, но третьего соперника терпеть не пожелали. В общем, жизнь в деревне била ключом. Но не у всех. 

С личной жизнью у Илюши по-прежнему была тотальная напряженка, хотя девушек вроде бы хватало. Нет, если по-честному, их было маловато, потому что в первую очередь жертвами мертвяков становились женщины и дети. Но все равно это не повод набивать себе цену. Наверное, Илюша был слишком деловой и грубый человек, но ведь апокалипсис как бы обязывал смотреть на многие вещи проще и демократичнее. Однако странные женщины продолжали хотеть неуместной романтики, а на предложение быстро отсосать на ближайшем сеновале нецензурно выражались, распускали руки и, временами, ноги. Конечно, мама намекала, что он действует неправильно, что к женщинам в любые времена требуется особый подход. Но Илюша не считал нужным особо прислушиваться. Он не какой-нибудь замшелый старикан, чтобы ухаживать по старинке и выставлять себя на всеобщее посмешище. В общем, когда в течение месяца Катя, Ира, Лена, Настя, Маргарита Павловна и две Марины отказали ему в грубой форме, Илюша понял, что хватит. Хватит это терпеть. И еще раз вычеркнул особей женского пола из своей жизни и сосредоточился на вопросах выживания и добычи полезных ресурсов для общины.

*********

Как только в местной управе сформировали отряд сталкеров-добытчиков, Илюша записался одним из первых. Мама и бабушка поскандалили, всплакнули и смирились. Как бы там ни было, они прекрасно понимали, что для выживания людям требовались лекарства, продукты, одежда, алкоголь, оружие и бензин.

— Лучше бы ты женился, сынок, честное слово. Но ты же теперь считаешь себя взрослым, не хочешь слушать, что говорят старшие. Однако учти, Илья, без Зорьки ты за ограду не выйдешь, — сказала мама. — Она животина серьезная и в случае чего не оставит тебя без защиты. Я могу доверить твою жизнь только ей. 

— Ну, мам, не надо позорить меня, а? Мужики ведь засмеют, — закатил глаза Илюша. 

Зорька меланхолично жевала полевой цветок и отстраненно подергивала ухом, как будто разговор ее совершенно не касался. Но периодические взгляды в сторону хозяев выдавали ее с головой. 

— Не спорь, Илюшенька, — попросила бабушка. — Наша Зорька будет получше служебной овчарки. Настоящая боевая скотина. 

Илюша взглянул на них и решил не тратить время на бесполезные споры. Все равно мама и бабушка всегда добивались своего, а у Зорьки был исключительно упрямый характер. Честное слово, с такой вредностью стоило родиться ишаком где-нибудь в солнечном Ташкенте. 

На том и порешили. Зорьке соорудили кожаный ошейник с крестом и бубенцами, звон которых эффективно отпугивал зомби, и записали ее в отряд добровольцем. И потянулись суровые боевые будни. Отряд совершал рейды в город примерно раз в неделю. Они заходили в магазины, аптеки и автозаправки, обыскивали пустующие квартиры и разбитые машины, уносили с собой все, что могло пригодиться в хозяйстве, по пути уничтожая агрессивных зомби. Илюша и его товарищи научились виртуозно пользоваться кольями и дубинками, а Зорька топтала копытами и безжалостно бодала зарвавшихся мертвяков. Когда попадались знакомые, друзья или родственники, то было очень нелегко раскроить к чертям их черепа. Но бойцы собирались с духом и освобождали планету от коварной заразы. 

Им довольно долго удавалось обходиться без жертв, но всегда наступает тот самый первый раз, когда отряд теряет бойца. В одну из вылазок Илюша и Валерка Соколов немного отстали от остальных товарищей, увлекшись спором о достоинствах и недостатках блондинок и брюнеток. Они шли мимо какого-то дома и беззлобно переругивались, как вдруг из окна сиганул высокий зомби и одним махом снес полголовы у Валерки. Бедняга даже вскрикнуть не успел. Зомби запустил мертвенно-белые руки в дымящийся мозг и с довольным урчанием принялся трапезничать, жадно поглядывая на Илюшу. А тот застыл столбом при виде совершенно мертвого Наполеона Сольного. Мертвого и прожорливого, но не утратившего дьявольской привлекательности. 

Пронзительная голубизна знакомых глаз, затянутых кровавой пеленой, мгновенно свела Илюшу с ума, и он понял, что пропал. Окончательно пропал. Оказывается все, что с ним творилось в прошлом: непонятная неприязнь; постоянное внимание к заднице, туго обтянутой джинсами; стремление задеть, уколоть Сольного; доказать, что он, Илюша, лучше, круче и сильнее — это была нетрадиционная ориентация. Он — грязный гомик, который вожделеет мужика, точнее, мертвяка с безупречными кубиками на прессе. Господи, как же стыдно. Впрочем, да и хрен с ним. Все равно наступили последние времена. Только вот, что же скажет мама? Илюша прекрасно помнил, что она сурово осудила мертвяцкую связь Петровича с Татьяной Львовной, а тут живой человек и зомби. Даже ветхозаветные Ромео и Джульетта вряд ли сталкивались с такими трудностями.

Тем временем Сольный доел мозг, кровожадно оскалился и сделал шаг в сторону Илюши. К счастью, очень вовремя подоспела помощь от Зорьки. 

— Мууу! — строго промычала она и щелкнула хвостом по боку, отгоняя назойливую муху.

— Фак! — хрипло выругался Сольный и убежал в подъезд.

Илюша увидел почерневшую рваную рану под его лопаткой и понял, что на Сольного напали сзади и лишили жизни. Какая-то дохлая сволочь вероломно покусала его беззащитного мальчика. Очень жаль, что там не было Илюши. Он прописал бы этому говнюку целительных пиздюлей, чтобы каждый зомби в округе знал: никакой твари не позволено трогать Сольного. Через минуту в окне второго этажа мелькнул знакомый силуэт и мгновенно исчез, чтобы появиться в следующем. Илюша с неясным волнением следил за стремительными перемещениями Сольного. Похоже, он обосновался в этом доме. Вообще-то, надо было немедленно сообщить командиру отряда об обнаруженном логове мертвяка и произвести немедленную зачистку. Но Илюша не мог, просто не мог окончательно убить своего бывшего врага и потерять вновь обретенный смысл жизни. Наконец-то, можно всласть подрочить на кого-то особенного и неповторимого. Поэтому он предусмотрительно запомнил улицу и номер дома, негромко свистнул, подзывая Зорьку, и поспешил к боевым товарищам, ибо любовь любовью, но прежде надо выполнить воинский долг и как следует поужинать.

Ночью, лежа на печи, Илюша решил немного подумать о своей несчастной доле. Ближайшее будущее рисовалось в очень мрачных тонах. Но он был готов на любые жертвы ради любимого. Наполеон. Леон. Лео. Котенок. Малыш. Илюша с умилением склонял его имя на разные лады. Как же хочется остаться с ним наедине, трогать его в разных местах, может, даже поцеловать куда-нибудь, но в целях безопасности придется взять с собой Зорьку. На следующее свидание надо принести курицу. Может, он оценит вкус куриных ножек и не станет покушаться на человеческую плоть. Илюша вздохнул, вспомнив о незавидной участи Валерки. Жалко его, конечно, и теперь придется искать гитариста в сельскую музыкальную группу. Но, с другой стороны, Лео очень хотел кушать. Ему тяжелее всего; нелегко быть мертвым и вечно голодным. Решено, в следующий выходной он тайком выберется в город и накормит Сольного до отвала.

*********

В воскресенье Илюша поднялся до рассвета, прихватил пару пирожков, флягу с водой и пробрался в курятник. Куры спали на насестах. Илюша схватил первую попавшуюся птицу, убедился, что это не лучшая несушка, быстро запихал ее в сумку. Вжикнул молнией и поспешил удалиться со двора, пока курица не очухалась и не подняла шум. Илюша тихонько свистнул из-за забора, и Зорька резво выбежала из хлева.

— Ну что, моя хорошая, сходим на свидание? — спросил он, почесывая ее за ухом.

Зорька согласно мотнула головой, и они направились в город. По дороге Илюша думал об увеличении количества домашней живности. Если Сольному придутся по вкусу куриные мозги, то придется создавать птицеферму или заняться разведением кроликов. Они плодятся со скоростью звука, и без особого труда получится насытить целую орду зомби и людей впридачу. Любую проблему можно решить, если проявить смекалку и не пасовать перед трудностями. 

Им повезло, и они добрались до нужного места без особых проблем. Несколько мертвяков, что встретились на пути, быстро ретировались при виде Зорьки. И через несколько часов они стояли возле знакомого дома на окраине города. Именно здесь в прошлый раз спрятался Сольный. Илюша оглядывал темнеющие провалы окон и надеялся, что не придется рыскать по городу в поисках любимого. Ведь лучше места для первого свидания не найти. Под ногами хрустели осколки стекол; громко хлопала железная дверь; на газоне сочно зеленела трава; в одичавших цветах деловито гудели пчелы; ветер гнал по тротуару обрывки газет и драные тряпки; курица трепыхалась в сумке и истошно кудахтала, предчувствую скорую гибель; Зорька лежала на пешеходном переходе и культурно отдыхала. Сплошная идиллия в постапокалиптичном антураже. Илюша уже отчаялся, как вдруг Сольный появился в окне первого этажа и принюхался, нервно подергивая породистым носом. И, черт возьми, какой же он был красивый. Смерть не сделала его сильно неряшливым: волосы были все так же безупречно уложены, чувственные губы манили к поцелуям, голливудскую улыбку не портила кровь на зубах. 

— Чикен! Блядь! — сообщил он и опасливо взглянул на Зорьку. 

— Мууу-мууу, — неожиданно согласилась она и сорвала травинку, выбившуюся из трещины на асфальте. 

— Я принес ее специально для тебя, Лео. Ням-ням, то есть очень вкусно. Приятного аппетита. 

— Еда! Сука! 

Илюша выпустил из рук птицу. Сольный кинулся вперед как коршун, схватил ее и перекусил тощую шею. Кровь хлынула фонтаном на тротуар. Во мгновение ока он расправился с птичьим мозгом и облизнулся. 

— Еще! Хочу! Жрать-жрать-жрать! — требовательно прорычал Сольный и сыто икнул. 

— Я обеспечу. Не сомневайся, Лео, — твердо пообещал Илюша, глядя, как птичья тушка, лишенная головы, бешено выплясывает возле босых ног Сольного. — Ты только никуда не уходи, будь здесь в следующее воскресенье, и я вернусь с едой. Договорились? И вообще не шатайся лишний раз по городу, а то нарвешься на какую-нибудь команду зачистки. Как же я тогда буду без тебя? 

— Ильич! Фак! — гаркнул тот, ловко сбил с его головы кепку и скрылся в подъезде. 

— Эй, ты куда? — возмутился Илюша. — Я же только пришел! А перетереть за жизнь?

Сольный выглянул из окна на втором этаже и стал озираться по сторонам. Илюша помахал рукой, привлекая внимание. 

— Лео, я тут! 

— Б... — рыкнул он и запнулся.

— Блядь? — отряхивая кепку от пыли, подсказал Илюша. 

— Б... Б...

— Блядство? — попробовал он. 

— Б... — мертвенно-бледное лицо Сольного исказила нечеловеческая гримаса. 

— Бляди? — Илюша сделал еще одну попытку угадать. 

Зорька громко замычала, возмущаясь обилием матерщины из уст хозяина, но тот не пожелал прислушаться к ее авторитетному мнению и с пренебрежением отмахнулся. Сольный целиком и полностью завладел его вниманием. 

— Б... Ббб... 

— Блябуду? — рискнул предположить он. 

— Б... Б... Б... — подняв голову, монотонно произнес Сольный. 

На его белоснежной шее вздулись синие жилы. Илюша даже испугался, что с ним случится нервный срыв.

— Слушай, Лео, я ни хрена не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Слов на «б» очень много, мы так можем гадать до бесконечности. Я в курсе, что тебе уже все равно, но я-то не вечный. — Он огорченно развел руками. 

— Б... Бббб... Большевик! — наконец рявкнул Сольный и развалился на подоконнике, видимо, слегка утомившись от чужой недогадливости. 

Илюша перекинул сумку через плечо и радостно улыбнулся. Все-таки бабушка права — счастье случается в любых жизненных условиях, и не надо отталкивать настоящую любовь из-за чьих-то косых взглядов. Какое значение имеет чужое мнение, если сердце бешено бьется в груди и хочется громко кричать от избытка чувств? Лео помнит его, значит, есть надежда на контакт. Он даже обзывается как в старые добрые времена. Нет никаких сомнений, они точно найдут общий язык. Илюша сумеет рассказать о своем чувстве и непременно добьется взаимности. А мама... В конце концов, мама обязательно поймет. Когда-то она очень любила смотреть мексиканские сериалы, в которых герои храбро преодолевали множество препятствий и непременно соединялись в финале, стоя у алтаря и обмениваясь страстными клятвами. А ведь у них с Сольным история любви ничуть не хуже. Как бы там ни было, он не откажется от любимого мертвяка, потому что Курякины никогда не пасуют перед трудностями.

В конце улицы Илюша оглянулся и остановился, завороженный необычайным зрелищем. Это было одновременно ужасно и восхитительно. Сольный сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги, смотрел на них и кровожадно ухмылялся. Яркое солнце освещало его с ног до головы, подсвечивая благородный мрамор кожи и потеки крови на руках и на груди. Он выглядел как древнее божество, к ногам которого верующие приносили щедрые дары, чтобы получить благословение. И не было на свете более прекрасного зомби, чем Наполеон Сольный — любимый мертвяк Илюши Курякина.


End file.
